Oops' Doesn't Even Cover It
by May All Your Bacon Burn
Summary: For the first time, Sora failed at words, holding two very much YOUNGER Nobodies in his arms, one with red hair and the other blond. He could only smile sheepishly at the look his boyfriend gave him. 'Er, surprise' AkuRoku Soku
1. Chapter 1

Summary: For the first time, Sora failed at words, holding two very much YOUNGER Nobodies in his arms, one with red hair and the other blond. He could only smile sheepishly at the look his boyfriend gave him. ''Er, surprise?'' [Soku [AkuRoku

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

It was all an accident.

Now that that's all figured out, you might be wondering, _what_, exactly, is an accident. Well, it all began with Sora. Young, now 17-Year-old, innocent, kind, lovable Sora. The boy who saved the word, twice, and was the Keyblade Master. He was also the one who found out he was in love with his best friend. You know, Riku? The silver-haired guy that acted like an Emo at times and you wanted to shoot for being so annoying when he was jealous but you forgave when Sora grabbed his ass at the end of the second game?

Yeah.

_**That**_ best friend.

And it seemed that after also two years of Darkness set Riku straight (irony) and guided him to falling in love with Sora as well. So, after the whole 'saving the worlds' thing had worn off and they were relaxing at home, they confessed their undying love and then proceeded to do what every fangirl wants to see.

We won't go into that.

So now, it wasn't a surprise when Kairi, their now-best-friend since their old ones were now their lovers, walked up to them on the beach and found them kissing. It didn't bother her at all. Actually she knew it would end up like this when she first gave Sora her Lucky Charm at Traverse Town.

"Hey, pull your tongues into your own mouths for a second. Sora, you got a letter from Leon." she said.

Sora pouted, taking the bottle from her that the letter was in. It had the King's seal on it as well. That was weird. He sighed, hoping that it wasn't another journey. As selfish as he seemed to him, now that he had Destiny Islands, Riku and Kairi, he saw no need for him to go out and rescue the worlds...again.

"That's weird..." Sora mumbled. "He wants me to stop by the Disney Castle."

"What for? Does it say?" Riku asked.

Sora frowned. "No. That's weird...I wonder what he wants."

"When are you suppose to go?" Kairi asked, leaning forward to read it.

"Um..." Sora looked it over again. "As soon as I get this...I have to go through the door in the Secret Cave."

Riku glared slightly at the paper, as if it had offended him. "You better go then. The sooner you leave, the sooner you come back."

Sora smiled. "Alright. This won't take long!"

He ran towards the Secret Cave, almost pausing, wondering how Kairi had gotten the letter. He finally decided it wasn't important before ducking down and entering the small cave. It pained him that every year, it was harder to get into their secret place. Riku couldn't even fit anymore, since he was so tall. It didn't seem fair to Sora, really. He didn't want to grow up. Maybe he and Riku and Kairi should run away to Neverland...

The door opened, making him jump slightly. Flinching slightly at the light pouring through the doorway, Sora walked through. He smiled once he reached the other side, immediately recognizing the familiar hedges of Disney Castle. Even after only one visit, he had come to like this place. Really, it was nice and peaceful-

"Sora!"

"Hiya, Sora!"

Sora laughed as Chip and Dale ran in circles around him. "Hi Chip, Dale. Hey, do you know where the King is?"

Dale nodded. "Yeah! He's in the thrown room."

"Leon just left." Chip added.

Sora smiled. "Alright, thanks. I'll see you guys later then."

He waved before continuing on. He quickly reached the Thrown Room, knocking once before entering. He noticed King Mickey first, smiling as he ran over. The mouse smiled back, giving a small wave.

"Hello, Sora."

"Hello, you Majesty. What is it that you wanted to see me about?" Sora asked.

The mouse sighed. "Well, I'm in a bit of a pickle." (AN::snort::) "You see, Leon just stopped by and he told me about something. You see, I need your help. But don't worry," he quickly added when he saw Sora's face fall. "you don't have to leave your islands for it! It just...needs to live with you."

Sora titled his head in confusion. "What is it, your Majesty?"

King Mickey sighed and led him to a door by his thrown, opening it and both stepping inside. Sora frowned, confused, as he walked in...

And froze.

"Donald, look!"

"Stop it and play with me!"

A young boy with bright red hair and green eyes was pulling on Donald's tail feathers before another boy, younger with blond hair and blue eyes, pulled his attention away. They then began chasing each other, giggling and laughing. Goofy watched from the corner, laughing while Donald quacked indignantly.

"Is that..."

"Axel and Roxas, reborn." Mickey nodded, finishing his sentence. "Leon found them separate in Radiant Garden. Roxas was in an Orphanage and Axel was found in the remains of the Castle, nearly starved. He didn't know what he should do with them, so he asked me to look after them...But this place isn't for children, especially Nobody children. Sooner or later the Castle will reject their dark energy. I think they have hearts now but their aura's are still darker than most people."

Sora watched as Axel hugged Roxas from behind, smiling. "They deserved another chance..."

The King sighed. "They were abused, Sora."

The smile immediately slipped from his face. "What?"

"Both have the marks. It seems that neither lost their powers since they were reborn. Axel can still control fire and Roxas controls light. The damage has been done. Leon wouldn't say what he thought would happen, but Axel flinches from body contact and he's horribly self conscience and Roxas doesn't trust you easily and he has had relapses." Mickey sighed. "If you agree to take them, Sora, you need to know this. It's...it's not right, but...I think they might have been...sexually abused. Both of them."

Sora could only watch as they laughed and played. Now that the King had told him, Axel did have a small cringe every time Roxas touched him, and Roxas refused to go by Donald and Goofy. He also got upset whenever Axel talked to them, wanting all of the red head's attention. It was horrible. They wanted a better life together, with hearts...And all they got was even worse.

"I'll do it." Sora whispered. "I wouldn't feel right leaving them here like this."

Mickey gave a smile. "If anyone can help them, it's you, Sora. I appreciate you doing this. Just keep all this in mind when you bring them home. Axel tends to light things on fire unconscionably when he's upset and Roxas isn't very forgiving. He's only close to Axel."

Sora nodded before walking towards them. He was only a few feet away when they finally noticed him. Roxas's innocent blue eyes widened and he hid behind Axel, who was the older one of the two. Axel looked him over warily, grabbing Roxas's hand.

"Hi." Sora greeted, smiling. "My name's Sora."

Axel frowned, not speaking. Sora laughed at this. He wondered briefly if the red headed pyro had always been this stubborn in his last life.

"What's your names?" he asked, kneeling so he was closer to their height.

"Axel..." the red head said shyly. "And Roxas."

Sora smiled gently. "You're from Radiant Garden, right?" Both nodded. "I bet it's cold there. Do you like it cold or it is better when it's warmer?"

Axel gave a small, broken smile. "Warm."

"What about you, Roxas?" the brunette implored, smiling at Axel's obvious answer.

Roxas hid his face into Axel's back. "W-warm..."

"Really?" Sora pulled out a charm Kairi had given him a few months after they had returned; it was a yellow paopu fruit. "See this? This a Paopu fruit. Where I come from, it's always warm and these grow everywhere."

Axel perked up at the word 'warm' while Roxas watched the charm swing back and forth. He seemed enraptured by it, a shy smile breaking out. Axel seemed to noticed because he stepped forward, away from him, and held his hand out for the charm from Sora.

Sora blinked. The red haired boy blushed a little, not meeting his eyes. Sora smiled at this and handed him the charm. He was sure Kairi would understand. It was worth it as Axel then gave it to Roxas, making the little blond hug him.

"You like that, huh?" Sora asked, laughing when they both nodded. "If you want, I can bring you to my island. Then you can always see them."

Axel frowned. "Will we...be staying with you?"

"Yeah, if you want. It's me and my two friends." Sora answered.

Roxas looked down at his new charm. "But..."

"What's wrong, Roxas? Don't you like me?" The old guilt trip; he wondered if it'd work on a little boy.

Roxas blushed. "I-I do, but-"

"More than me??" Axel demanded, pouting.

The blond giggled. "No."

Sora laughed as Axel gave him a hug at this, even as he flinched. Getting up on his feet, he held out his hand to them.

"If you come home with me, I promise nothing more will happen to you, okay?"

Axel frowned. "Am I...am I still a bad boy? Daddy said I was a bad boy and that's why he left."

Sora's smile turned sad. "No, Axel. You and Roxas are good boys. Okay?"

Axel smiled at his and took Roxas's hand before his other grabbed Sora's. Sora turned to Mickey, nodding. They were ready to go home.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Riku sat at the home that he and Sora shared. It was on the island, into the woods a little ways past the Secret Cave. There was a walkway that he, Sora and Kairi had all made that led to it as well. It was a fully electric-filled house with plumbing even for where they were. There were four rooms, two of which that never got used. Sora and Riku shared one, and the second was technically Kairi's, since she was over so much. But the other two were so far just guest rooms.

He had been watching TV when he heard someone walked up the pathway. He knew it was Sora. Kairi had already gone home earlier that day and she never came back unless she had to. However, Sora seemed to be talking to himself. Frowning, Riku got up and walked over to the door, opening it before Sora's hand even came in contact with the door knob.

"Uh, hiya Riku!" Sora greeted, smiling uneasily.

Riku stared. A pair of green and blue eyes stared right back, though the boy-that-couldn't-be-Roxas frowned and his his face into Sora's chest before latching on to the boy-that-couldn't-be-Axel's wrist. For the first time, Sora failed at words, holding two very much YOUNGER Nobodies in his arms, one with red hair and the other blond. He could only smile sheepishly at the look his boyfriend gave him.

''Er, surprise?''

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

I hope you all like it!! Please please please tell me if it's any good or not. This was inspired after I read both Beutelmaus's Child Again and Darkest Soul of Sadness's Rebirth of Nothing.  
R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long, but here's the next chapter!! I'm glad you guys liked this so much.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"So, let me get this straight." Riku said, pausing from his pacing and turning to his boyfriend. "Axel and Roxas are reborn as children, who still have their powers, and were abused, so the King asked if you'd look after them and you thought it wouldn't bother me!?"

Sora frowned a little, not quite sure how to respond to that. "You're not happy."

Riku dead-panned. "Really Sora? That's probably the biggest shock today...well, _**besides**_ now being the Father to two Nobodies."

"Sora," Axel pulled on Sora's hand, glaring at Riku. "I don't like him, he's mean."

Roxas hid behind the red head, nodding. Sora sighed, giving Riku a pleading look.

"Riku, they have nowhere else to go."

"Can't Kairi?!" Riku asked, running a hand through his hair. "Or, or Selphie, someone! Sora, we're not ready for kids."

"Okay then," Sora ruffled Roxas's hair, smiling when the blond gave him a small smile. "We'll be their older brothers."

Riku blinked. "What?"

"Really?!" Axel perked up. "I've always wanted a big brother! I mean, I had one but Daddy said I couldn't see him anymore, then Daddy left..."

Roxas hugged his elbow. "I only had a sister."

Sora kneeled beside them. "What were they're names?"

"Zack."

Roxas smiled. "Namine."

Both older boys froze. "Namine?"

"Yeah..." Roxas laid his head on Axel's shoulder. "Mommy sent her away though with a man. He gave Mommy lots of green stuff, and I never saw her again, but Mommy said I would when I was older."

"Maybe she's with my brother." Axel offered.

Sora forced a smile, having Axel take Roxas and pick out what rooms they wanted. Axel nodded, taking the blond by the hand. When they were gone, Sora turned to Riku.

"See, Riku? They need us."

Riku frowned. "Someone else can take care of them Sora."

"But we know!" Sora argued. "We know what they're capable of, and we won't throw them away when that power comes out. Roxas had a Keyblade, Riku. What if he still does? What if someone like Maleficent or Xemnas want to use that Keyblade when he's young, and oblivious, and bored of the world he's in?" The brunette took his boyfriend's hand. "What if he's like you? Do you want him to go through the same thing?"

Riku sighed. "Fine...they can stay."

Sora smiled and hugged him. "Thank you!"

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas watched enviously as Axel and Sora played in the water, arms crossed and pouting. It seemed the red head had an affinity with water, which surprised both Sora and Riku, since he still had his powers over fire. But Roxas was younger, and he didn't know how to swim, so Kairi had decided she'd teach him.

"C'mon Roxas, stop glaring at them." Kairi laughed. "You'll be out there soon enough."

Roxas huffed. He didn't want to wait, he wanted to play with Axel! He didn't even really like Kairi for some reason. She was too happy and chirpy, even though Sora was the same way.

"Need help?" Riku offered, smiling.

The blond immediately took Riku's hand, pouting. "I wanna play with Axel, Riku!"

Riku laughed. "Roxas, we don't want you to drown. If that happened, Axel would be sad because it'd be his fault since you wanted to play with him. You don't want that, do you?"

Roxas sighed. "No..."

"Then come on and let me and Kairi teach you how to swim."

Roxas nodded. He was a lot closer to Riku than Sora, for some reason, and listened to mostly everything he said. Sora was more of a friend, but Riku really was like an older brother. Axel was always with Sora, since they both were always smiling.

"Sora," Axel whined, pulling on his wrist. "Why can't Roxas play with us?"

Sora sighed; this was the ninth time he had asked. "Axel, calm down. Roxas will be with us shortly."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise." the brunette smiled.

Axel went back on to the shore where Riku and Roxas were, since Kairi had decided to collect seashells. Roxas brightened up when he saw him, reaching his hands out like an infant, wanting to hold on to him. Axel smiled, hugging him from behind, even though the contact sent a shudder down his spine and memories to cloud his mind.

"Axel, Riku's a bad teacher." Roxas whined playfully.

Axel stuck out his tongue at Riku. "Don't be a bad teacher to Roxas, Riku!"

Riku sighed, running a hand through his hair. "What'd I do to deserve this, huh?"

"Be a girl." the red head teased.

Roxas giggled. "Riku's a girl! SORA! Riku's a girl!"

Sora raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, ruffling Axel's hair. "Dare I ask?"

"It's better you don't."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Hey, Axel?"

"Yeah, Roxas?"

The blond looked over at his best friend, frowning a little. Axel was sitting with him on the beach, watching the stars. The moon was full, and they were always out here anyway since Roxas liked it outside.

"Do you still...have those nightmares?"

Axel blinked his big green eyes. "Yeah...Do you?"

Roxas nodded. "How come you're still scared though? Sora said that when you get older, you don't get scared, and you're older."

"He means you have to be old like them." Axel teased, smiling.

Roxas mirrored it, but it slipped off after a few seconds. "Axel...?"

"Hm?"

"Does it still hurt?" the blond asked softly.

Axel looked away. "Y-yeah...Daddy said it was suppose to hurt because I was bad."

Roxas frowned. "Mommy never hurt though...Why is it different?"

"Because your mom is a girl." Axel explained easily, shrugging. "Anyway, I don't wanna talk about that. Did you hear Kairi talking about school?"

Roxas nodded nervously. "Yes...She said there'd be a lot of people...I don't like it, Axel. I'm scared."

"Don't be." Axel said, wrapping an arm around the blond's shoulders. "I'll be there too. Riku said I was suppose to be in a different room since I'm older, but they'll let me stay with you."

Roxas smiled. "That's good."

"Roxas, remember what Sora said about those fruity things?" Axel asked, getting to his feet. "The yellow ones he gave us when we first met him?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, what about them?"

Axel beamed, pulling his friend to his feet. "I found a whole tree full! You and me should share one. I'm hungry anyway."

Roxas laughed, following after him. "Okay!"

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Well, here's to another chapter. I hope you all like it, and thanks for waiting on me. I'll try to make sure the next chapter won't be that long. Lol

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

:twitches: This took forever!! Grr, I'm so sorry! I've been busy lately and mostly focusing on Multiples and now my Wicked Lovely story. Sorry!!

VVV

VVVV

VVV

"Axel!" Sora called as he walked around the kitchen. "Axel, come on! We have to get going!"

"No!" the red haired boy yelled. "I'm not going if Roxas isn't."

Sora sighed, walking into the room that the two boys shared. "Axel, you're ten years old. I think you can

handle being away from Roxas."

Axel scowled at him, already to Sora's chin. "No."

It had been six months since the two boys had first came here. And since then, both had grown now that

they were being fed properly. It seemed Axel would be just as tall as before if he kept growing the way he

did. And Roxas had become a bit more open. Both boys were slowly getting over what had happened to them.

"Axel, Roxas will be coming too, okay?" Sora said patiently.

Axel glared, sticking out his tongue. "Yeah right! Last time you said that, you were lying!"

Damn. Sora thought he had forgotten about that. Sighing, the brunette crossed his arms, trying to resemble a parent-figure.

"Axel, this is important. Roxas can't come with us because Riku needs to sign him up later because he's younger. Now come on, I have to get you into school or they'd take you away from us."

Axel's green eyes got big, instantly making Sora feel bad. He knew that that was the one thing that scared Axel; being taken away from them. But it was true, and sometimes Sora had to use dirty tricks to get them to listen. He needed to find a new one though. Axel still had nightmares.

"Now c'mon, okay?"

He nodded silently, and Sora felt worse. He probably should've waited a while before using that one again. A few nights ago, Axel had come into his and Riku's room, scared because he had had a nightmare where his Dad had shown up and took him away from them. Sora had stayed up most of the night making him feel better.

"Tell you what, we'll Riku and Roxas meets us for ice cream before coming home, okay?" Sora offered.

Axel perked up a bit, smiling. "Okay."

Sora took him by the hand and brought him to the main land where they headed for the school. Axel stayed close to the brunette, having a fear of crowds. They came to the Elementary school where Sora signed some papers to get Axel in for the next fall. The lady behind the desk smiled politely.

"He's very cute." She said, motioning to Axel, who hid behind Sora's leg. "Isn't he a little old for only this grade?"

"The Principal wanted him to start here to see how much he knew and how far behind he was." Sora answered. "Me and Riku just got him a few months ago."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, that's horrible! He was abandoned?"

Axel's eyes got big. "Sora, what's abandoned mean?"

Sora gave him a smile. "Don't worry, Axel, it's nothing." He gave the lady a frown, letting her know he didn't appreciate such a comment. "Is that all?"

"Yes, I believe so..." She put the papers away. "Well, see you in the fall!"

Sora left, taking Axel to the park where they waited for Riku. He frowned, watching the red head play in the sand by himself. He was very anti-social, but then again, so was Roxas. They were really only interested in each other. And it didn't help that Axel was one of the few red heads on Destiny Islands. Wakka was the only other person besides Kairi, but they didn't come close to the vibrant shade of crimson the small boy had. It was a fear that Sora had. He didn't want Axel singled out because of this.

"Roxas!!"

Axel tackled the blond into a hug as though he hadn't just seen him an hour ago. Sora chuckled, shaking his head as Riku sat next to him on the bench.

"Well, he's happy."

"I promised him ice cream to get him here." Sora muttered, leaning against his boyfriend. "Felt bad because he got scared when I said he could be taken away for not going to school."

Riku sighed. "Think he'll ever get over it?"

The brunette knew what Riku was talking about and frowned. "I think so...Maybe not completely, but I think they're getting better. Roxas said that sometimes Axel cried in his sleep, but I think he does too. It might sound weird, but I'm kinda glad Roxas was only usually beaten. I don't think I could handle them both like this."

"Sometimes, I'm sure Roxas thinks the same." the silver-haired teen whispered, kissing the top of Sora's head. "Getting raped will do that."

"So, Roxas and Axel will be in the same class?" Sora asked.

Riku nodded. "At least for the first few months. They need to see if they can get Axel into a regular class like everyone else his age."

"Sora!" Axel ran over, pulling Roxas behind him. "We want ice cream!"

Roxas nodded, using the puppy-eyes on them. "Please?!"

"Alright, I guess we can."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
Roxas made a face at the coconut Axel was throwing around, pouting. The red head was bored and wouldn't pay attention to him at all! There was something wrong with this picture.

"Axel, let's go do something." Roxas whined, pulling on the red head's arm.

Axel gave a final throw into the ocean. "What do you want to do?"

Roxas smiled. "Show me that trick again."

"Aw, why?"

"Because it's cool!" Roxas pleaded, pouting again. "Please?! I can't do that!"

Axel rolled his eyes, something he had learned from Riku, and extended his hand, palm up. A small, blue flame appeared, and Roxas's smiled widened as always. Axel liked the fact that he could get Roxas's attention like this. And the blond never seemed to get bored of the trick, or him. It was odd, since his Dad had hated the fact he could do this and would start hitting him whenever Axel practiced it.

"I bet you can do something like it." Axel said.

Roxas giggled, reaching out and touching the fire since it never hurt him. "I don't think so. Do Riku or Sora know about it?"

Axel frowned. "No...I don't want them to get mad at me...Not like Daddy did."

"I think it's cool." Roxas said stubbornly, as if that solved everything.

Axel smiled. "...Me too."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

It's kinda short, but I wanted to get this out. lol. I hope you all like it and will say good/helpful things! I appreciate it!!  
R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Yay, I gots lots of reviews!! :beams: Thanks everyone!

This is late, but April 25th is Gay Rights Day. Everyone who wants to end the prejuice against gays takes a vow of silence for the whole day and won't make any sound. It's a dedication because someone was killed for his sexual orientation. Me and my cousin both took part in it, and I'm happy to say, most of my school did so. I worried about being taunted (so annoying) because I wasn't going to speak up, it's not worth it, but a lot of people were supportive. Thank you everyone!!

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
"But Riku!" Roxas fought to keep even with the silver haired boys quick pace as they walked home. "It wasn't Axel's fault!"

"Roxas," Riku sighed, picking the blond up and continuing. "You both know you can't start fights in school. I don't care who started it, Axel shouldn't be fighting at all! What if he accidentally burned him? How would we explain that?"

The blond's blue eyes widened. "You...you know about that?"

"Of course I do. Why?" Riku asked, frowning.

The boy would've answered but they came to their house. Riku walked in, spotting Sora sitting with Axel on the floor in front of the TV, wiping off blood on his face. Roxas panicked at seeing it, wiggling to get out of Riku's grip. He was released and immediately ran over to his friend.

"Axel, are you okay??"

Axel nodded, though his eyes were puffy. Sora frowned, putting a bandage over a cut on the red head's left cheek. He had a black eye, and his knuckles were bruised and swelling.

"What happened?" Riku demanded, hands on his hips.

Axel flinched. "I-I..."

"Axel," the oldest male frowned, voice stern. "We talked about getting into fights. That temper of yours is going to get you into trouble. Do you want the teachers thinking we're doing a bad job? That we're not acting like parents?"

Axel scowled. "You're not my parents though."

"Axel!" Sora scrowlded. "That's not true!"

"But you're not!" Axel argued, getting to his feet. "If you'd just listen..." He bit his lip. "They were talking about families today...A-and the teacher said that I wouldn't have to say anything because...you aren't my parents. Not my real ones. Some of the other kids started saying things, like it's obvious with my hair..."

Sora frowned. "Axel, I understand that that would make you upset, but you still can't fight them."

"I know...I didn't mean to hit him, I just...wanted him to shut up."

Roxas hugged him. "I like your hair, Axel."

Axel gave a small smile. "Thanks, Roxas."

Riku sighed, ruffling their hair as he shooed them into their rooms. He turned to Sora once their doors were shut. "What are we going to do, Sora?"

"I don't know anymore...I thought maybe everything would work out but that didn't happen..." the brunette sighed. "It's not really his fault though Riku."

"I know." Riku frowned, arms crossed. "But we can't just let that go. Axel has a temper, we need to do something about that. If it gets out of control, he might end up burning someone."

"I know..."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Axel? Are you okay?" Roxas asked, frowning as he and the red head sat on the bed.

Axel nodded, gently touching the black eye. He sighed, leaning against the wall his bed was pushed against. Sora and Riku didn't know but they usually slept in the same bed, Roxas getting nightmares and Axel liked having someone to look after. It gave him a good feeling, even though sometimes Roxas would shift and Axel immediately thought it was his Dad sneaking into the room.

"Riku didn't mean to be angry." Roxas said softly.

Axel smiled a little. "I know. He's just worried."

"And those kids are stupid." the blond said stubbornly. "They're just jealous. And, they haven't lost their parents like we have."

Axel sighed, laying his head on the blond's shoulder. "Yeah..."

They sat there for a few moments before Roxas asked, "Do you still...dream about him?"

"...Almost every night."

Roxas frowned. "I miss my sister a lot...I hope that she's not with someone...like your dad."

"I do too, Roxas..."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
"No Axel. Like this."

Axel pouted, arms crossed. "I don't want to do this, Riku! I want to go swimming!"

Riku rolled his eyes. "What fun would that be if Roxas is training with Sora?"

"I'll go and kidnap him."

Riku face-palmed, rolling his eyes. They were trying to teach the kids how to control their magic. Sora found out the hard way that Roxas also had his powers when the blond blinded him temporarily when Sora took away his ice cream. Not only that, but Axel had gotten over-protective and pissed that Roxas had cried.

"Now, try again." Riku said.

Axel sighed, holding out his hands with the palms up. He willed a flame to appear, harnessing the engery to stay there. Riku was making him hold it out as long as possible, trying to get his endurance up. But the red head thought it was annoying and liked his kind of 'training' with Roxas more. Not that they knew about it.

"Axel!"

Roxas hugged him, making the red head cringe and put the fire out. "Hey Roxas. How was it with Sora?"

"I slipped away from him 'cuz he fell asleep on me." Roxas pouted, arms crossed.

Riku groaned. "Fine, you guys go play. I'll go talk to him."

The two took off running. Riku smiled, shaking his hair. He actually needed to talk to Sora anyway. Walking over to where the brunette was, on Paopu Island, Riku gently kicked him awake.

"You know, you're the one who wanted to teach them." Riku drawled.

Sora blushed. "Sorry. But it'd boring when we aren't fight-training!"

Riku sat down against the tree next to him. "Yeah, I know...I wanted to ask you something though."

Sora blinked. "Sure, what?"

"...I was thinking about admiting them...to a Therapist." the silver haired male whispered, looking for a negative reaction. All Sora did was motion him to go on. "It might help them with their problems, especially Axel's temper. And we won't have to worry about them blowing us or someone else up."

"Or blinding them." Sora added dryly, rubbing his eyes. "I guess it would be a good idea...but I doubt they'll like it. We'll need to tell the teachers and having a Shrink isn't exactly normal. Axel has enough trouble fitting in."

"I know but it's for the best." Riku said. "Maybe the other kids will learn to accept them."

"I hope so."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Axel? What's a Therapist?" Roxas asked, stumbling over the foreign word.

Axel made a face. "Riku told you too, huh? It's where you sit in a room all day and tell some stranger about your feelings. It's dumb."

Roxas shuddered. "I don't like stranger though, Axel!"

"Me neither, but Sora said it would be a good idea..." the red head frowned, laying back on his bed. "I don't like telling people what Dad did...They always act weird then."

"Who else knows?" Roxas asked curiously.

"My teacher. I think Riku told her cause she was getting tired of me being weird."

The blond laid his head on the older boy's stomach slowly, not wanting to scare him. "My teacher knows too. About mommy. I...She does act different now, but...I kind of like it. She's more nice to me."

Axel sighed. "As long as she doesn't make you cry."

Roxas giggled. "Naw. Then I'll have you beat her up."

"Damn straight you will."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

It's short, but I'm trying. :dies: Hmm, a Shrink. What will happen? Will they get better or worse? Will the shrinks help or cause more trouble? :looks around nervously: Only I know! And my imaginary pet Dragon! Named...Kuro. lol.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I hope you all like this. :smile: I'm having trouble deciding what to do on some of my stories, and it's driving me insane! Grrr

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Riku?" Roxas gently pulled on the other's sleeve, pouting. "Do we have to go here? I don't like talking to strangers, they scare me."

"Don't worry, Roxas." Sora cut in, smiling. "I promise you that these are nice people, they only want to help."

Axel snorted. "You mean turn us into normal people."

Riku sighed. Axel seemed determined to be difficult since they decided seeing an Therapist was the best idea. The red head wouldn't train, wouldn't listen to them and had gotten into more fights at school. This time though, it was because they were picking on Roxas.

The building was big, with five stories and many different offices. They seemed to believe in a lot of non-artificial light since there were tons of windows, huge and inviting. Roxas softened up, gaping at the place.

"It doesn't look so bad..." he muttered, looking back at Axel.

The red head crossed his arms. "Sure, they building doesn't but that's not what I'm worried about."

"Axel." Sora hissed, scowling down at him. "Give this place a chance! You might like it."

"What's there to like?" Axel demanded. "We'll be sitting in separate rooms, talking to strangers about what makes us freaks!"

The brunette huffed. "You're not a freak, you just aren't like the others. All these people are trying to do is help you fit in a little more."

"Really?" Axel rolled his eyes. "Help us fit in? Because _**so**_ many people have therapists, right?"

"Axel," Roxas took his hand, frowning. "Please? Just be nice this one time?"

Sighing, he nodded. "Fine."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVVV

"Roxas and Axel?" the secretary called, smiling as she walked over. "Hello boys. I'll take you to your Psychologists, okay?"

Axel blinked, sharing a confused look with Roxas. What was a psychologist? Both shrugging, they walked with the women into a long hallway, where there were doors everywhere. She stopped at one, turning and giving them a large smile.

"Roxas, this is your stop. You have Mr. Otsuka."

The blond nodded and, giving Axel one last smile, went inside. Axel waved, frowning. He didn't like being separated from Roxas, it always gave him a bad feeling. He sighed, following the happy lady further down the hall to another door.

"And Axel, you have Mr. Ishida."

Axel frowned, walking inside. Blinking, he looked around the office. It was..homey, he had to admit. There was a large black couch and tons of bookcases along the walls, like a library. A wooden desk was to his left, and a comfy looking chair across from it. Two big windows were letting sunlight inside, and he also had candles everywhere.

"You must be Axel." The red head looked at the man behind the desk. "It's a pleasure, Axel. My name is Ienzo Ishida."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Sora had never felt so fidgety before. He could fight Heartless and Nobodies and none of that would scare him as much as worrying about Axel and Roxas. Now he knew why his mom had been such a worrier. He suddenly felt bad for her...Not that he knew where she was.

"Their hour is almost up." Riku said, making the brunette look up at him. "I hope they didn't burn or blind their Therapists..."

Sora choked out a laugh. "That would be fun to explain."

They looked up when they heard footsteps. Roxas came running at them, smiling. "Riku, Riku! When can I come back, please?!"

Riku stared. "W-what?"

"Please Riku?? Can I come back tomorrow? And the next day?" the blond asked excitedly. "I liike him, he's nice."

Sora and Riku shared a look before both smirked. "I thought you were scared of strangers?"

Roxas pouted. "Yeah, well, he was a nice stranger. Can I come back?"

"Alright. We'll see how Axel did and reschedule."

Roxas nodded, immediately walking over to the red head once he entered the waiting room. He didn't look mad, but he didn't look happy either...Sora hoped this was a good thing. He did not want to put up with him again.

"So??" Roxas asked. "How did it go? Was he nice?"

Axel blinked, titling his head to the side. "He...was weird. He said I was a pyro and I needed to get into stuff so I won't set people on fire."

Sora gaped. "Huh?!"

"But..." Axel smiled. "I do like him."

Both adults gave a sigh of relief. "That's good. We'll sign you up for tomorrow, okay?"

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"What's his name?" Axel asked once he and Roxas were on the beach.

Roxas smiled. "Braig. He's cool, he's got a gun collection and eye-patch and he talks weird. What about yours?"

"Ienzo? He's okay. Kinda quiet though." Axel laid on his back, looking up at the sky. "He said I only had to talk about stuff that I wanted...if there was something I didn't feel like telling him, then I didn't have to."

"Braig said that too." the blond whispered, curling up on Axel's side. "He gave me a weird look when I told him about Riku and Sora, but then he shrugged it off...What did that mean?"

Axel shook his head. "Hell if I know. Adults are weird."

Roxas nodded. "...Want to race to the Paopu Tree? I bet I can beat you this time."

Axel scuffed. "You're on."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

And here ya go. Like it. So, tell me if you realize (not that it's hard) who their therapists are. I'll give a description in the next chapter. :D

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Yay, another chapter. Woot! :D

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Ienzo looked across his desk, giving a small half-smile as he watched Axel play with a silver bracelet. "So, it's your birthday today."

He nodded, looking up. "Yeah. When I'm done, Sora and Riku are going to bring us to Radiant Garden."

He nodded. "So, how old are you two now? You look like you're older, growing like this. Everyday there's more distance in our heights."

Axel smiled. "Roxas is thirteen now...I'm fifteen. Nothing big."

"Yes it is!" Ienzo argued. "You were only nine when you first came in here."

The red head grinned. He loved Sora and Riku, but he always felt that he could tell Ienzo anything. Over the past couple years, Ienzo's dark purple hair had been pulled our of his face, coming to his chin in length. He had dark blue eyes, though he was nearly blind in his right. He always wore a white shirt with a black jacket over it and black slacks.

Ienzo raised an eyebrow. "Did you get contacts?"

Axel nodded, glad someone had noticed. Riku had gotten him then because Axel was sick of going into Gym and getting his glasses messed up when people threw things at his face. It was annoying and had gotten him into some trouble when he lit them on fire.

In the past six years, Axel had grown; he was tall, his hair growing out and he was strong thanks to Riku bugging him and Roxas about sparring. He was thin, almost unhealthy looking, but he didn't care. Though he hid it well, Axel actually didn't like his body that much. He always thought he looked too much like a girl...and so did his peers.

"You're glasses make you look smarter," Ienzo said. "But contacts bring out your eyes more."

"I prefer contacts, though I have to wear my glasses for reading." the red head admitted, though he hated the idea of those thick black rimmed things stuffed in a drawer at home. "Roxas likes them...which is the only reason I didn't throw them out."

Ienzo laughed. "So, is Roxas excited about today?"

Axel nodded. "Yeah. We're getting out of school tomorrow, and he wants to look around. I think he's wanting to look for his sister."

"Namine, right?"

"...Yeah."

The Psychiatrist paused, hearing the tone in Axel's voice. "What do you think of her?"

"Nothing, I've never met her."

"But she seems important to Roxas, doesn't she?" he pressed.

Axel shrugged. "Yeah, she's his sister. If I had a sister was most likely sold to be a Hooker, I'd look for her too."

"Are you jealous?" Ienzo asked, frowning as he wrote something down. Axel's disinterest in what had happened to them was very concerning. "She seems to be taking up most of his time now."

Axel looked away, still playing with the bracelet. He had gotten it from Roxas, actually. The blond said he had done some chores at Kairi's to get money to buy it for him. It made Axel feel bad since he didn't have anything to give back. And to make it worse, he had been feeling weird around Roxas lately. He was noticing things he never did before...

"Axel?"

"I...I don't know." he muttered, frowning. "I guess I'm worried about what'll happen if he does find her...He's always depended on me, but if she comes here..."

"You don't want to be left out." the lilac haired man summed up, raising an eyebrow. "Does Roxas still come into your room?"

Axel shook his head. "Sometimes, but only if he's had a really bad nightmare...I don't mind or anything, I just...seems almost like he's out growing me or something."

"Axel," Ienzo waited until he had the teen looking him in the eye. "You two are best friends. I doubt he could ever get rid of you."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas tapped his foot against the seats out in the waiting room. Now he knew why Riku and Sora hated waiting for them, it took forever! Despite the warm weather, he was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and jeans, his shoes checkered. Sighing, he slumped in the seat. How long had he been waiting??

"Roxas, I'm done."

The blond looked up, seeing Axel raising an eyebrow at him. He was wearing a black and white hoodie, baggy on him to hide how thin he was. His black jeans were tight, especially on his legs. He also had black combat boots, which he had only gotten because of his friend at school (the only one besides Roxas), Xaldin.

Roxas didn't like Xaldin. He was mean, and he was always staring at Axel. It made the blond angry and frustrated, but he didn't know why. The black haired teen just made him uncomfortable. He was also a 'bad influence', so said Sora. Axel and Sora had been arguing a lot lately thanks to him.

"So, you're finally a teenager!" Axel teased, smirking. "How does it feel?"

Roxas lightly slugged his arm, pouting. "Jerk. And it doesn't feel any different..."

"So, what do you think of going to Radiant?" Axel asked, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"I guess it would be nice..." Roxas said, shrugging. "I can't remember anything really. It's like trying to remember a dream, and you can only remember bits of it and colors."

Axel frowned at this. "Wish I could forget."

Roxas swallowed roughly. He might not remember what really happened to himself, but he'd always remember about Axel. He still wasn't over it, and maybe he never would be. If Sora or Riku did something like that (which they wouldn't) Roxas knew it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"...You know," Roxas began, wanting to cover up the awkwardness. "Since you're helping me look for Namine...we could look for your brother as well."

Axel hummed, not looking that enthused about the idea. Then again, it was hard to get Axel into anything lately. Roxas frowned, hesitating. He didn't like being younger, even though only Axel never made fun of him for it, and he hated acting like it, but he wanted to help Axel. So, blushing, he reached into Axel's pocket and took his hand.

Axel looked surprised but smiled slightly. It made Roxas practically beam. He knew the other didn't mean it, but it seemed like they were drifting apart. The blond didn't want that, he wanted to always be with Axel. He was his favorite person.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Sora's here, Sora's here!" Yuffie called, running around the house.

Leon sighed, rubbing his scar. "We know, Yuffie. I don't think you need to bother everyone about it. Cid's been up all night as it is."

Aeris, who had a tray of tea and hot chocolate, smiled as she set it on the table. "He still can't get into Ansem the Wise's files. I had hoped he had fallen asleep."

"Still going strong, huh?" Yuffie teased, running out of the kitchen and into the living room, where Cid's giant computer was. "If you keep this up you'll die early."

Leon sighed again. Since Sora has defeated Organization XIII, they had gotten a house closer to the bailey, not wanting to impose on Merlin longer than necessary. It was big, with too many unused rooms and a basement where all the equipment was for keeping the world safe. Not too long ago, Leon, unanimous between everyone, was now the leader of Radiant Garden, taking over what Ansem had started and had make peace with the larger town to the north, Midgar.

"Sora'll be so happy when he hears that you're the new leader." Aeris said, handing him some tea. "Though, you surprised me when you took it."

Leon shrugged. "I guess looking after Radiant Garden is second nature to me now."

"The Heartless have been decreasing." the brunette muttered, looking over at her friend. "But the Dusks are coming back. They aren't causing any trouble, just becoming more frequent."

"Maybe it has to do with those kids." Leon said, though the thought bothered him. Little kids shouldn't have too much power, who knows what would happen? "We'll have to see what happens when they get here..."

As soon as they words left his mouth, the door opened. Sora, Riku and two teens that Leon knew was Axel and Roxas, walked inside. Sora beamed at them, hand wrapped around Riku's as he came forward.

"Hey Leon, Aeris! How's everything??"

"Great, thanks to you." Aeris greeted back, making him blush slightly. "And it's nice to finally meet you, Riku. We've heard a lot about you."

Riku smiled. "You guys too."

"You must be Axel and Roxas." Leon said, looking them over. "You've gotten bigger in the past couple years."

Roxas smiled, walking over. "Sora said you're the one who found us, so thanks!"

"It's nothing."

"Sora!" Yuffie ran in, hugging the brown haired (dare they say it?) man. "I missed you! And dammit, you're finally taller than me!"

Roxas tugged on Axel's sleeve, pointing to Leon's Gunblade that was propped against the wall next to the door. "Look, Axel. I want one."

"I don't think you'd be able to carry it, Roxas." Axel teased, smirking. "It's looks too heavy for you."

Roxas pouted. "Is not!"

"Guys, stop it." Sora muttered. "And Roxas, touch that thing and you won't be getting any ice cream, birthday or not."

"Aw, how old are they now?" Yuffie asked.

"I'm thirteen." Roxas said proudly, making Sora and Riku share a look before rolling their eyes. "And Axel's fifteen."

"And we thought one puberty was bad." Riku hissed at Sora, making the other giggle.

Axel heard them though and glared, arms crossed and he lit the ends of Riku's hair on fire. Sora just laughed before licking his fingers and putting it out before the silverette even noticed. Even if Axel didn't want to admit it, he had done a lot of sulking and was more affectionate, if that made any sense at all. And Sora was the only one who knew that he now had a huge crush or whatever he wanted to call it on Roxas.

"Well, we have your rooms all set up." Aeris cut in before anything else happened. "If you want, I can show you the way."

Sora nodded. "Thanks, Aeris. Though, where'd Cid?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Working. He can't figure out how to hack into Ansem the Wise's old files about the Heartless and stuff. We're trying to get it all but it's proving difficult."

Axel perked up. "Maybe I can help."

Everyone stared, making him glare and turn away. Sora ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Well, he could. We found out that Axel's a computer nerd or something. **(1)** He hacked into the school's files to change Roxas's gym grade."

Roxas looked surprised. "Really? Thanks!"

"We'll take any help you can give us." Leon said, giving a half smile. "Even if you've helped us enough."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

And here you go. Another chapter, and I hope you all don't mind the age jump. I wasn't sure what to do, and I thought fast forwarding a little would be okay. :smiles: I hope you all like it and won't hate me for it!

**(1):** While replaying KH II, I realized Axel had to be pretty freaking smart to add himself to part of the program of Twilight Town that DiZ had created. I mean, geez! And to send in countless amounts of Dusk and Creepers to help him. So I made him a computer nerd.

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Wow. Sorry for the wait, I had to spend a week at my Grandma's and they don't have internet. So I'm trying to get back on pace. XP

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Sora sighed as he and Riku unpacked a few things into their temporary room at Radient Garden. Things had gotten...messy lately. Like Axel's new friend, Xaldin. His name was actually Dilan, but since meeting Axel, he'd been calling himself 'Xaldin'. And Sora knew immediately that he was another 'reborn' Nobody.

And they couldn't make Axel stay away from him, not without a good reason. And they couldn't tell Axel who the man really was, since then they'd have to explain their past lives. And Riku had decided that telling them about it would not be a good idea.

"Where did he get the smarts from, cuz I know it wasn't you, kid." Cid muttered as he peeked into their room, grinning. "Only took him five minutes while I had been working on that damn computer for three months."

Sora gave him a dry look. "Thanks, Cid."

"C'mon, leave them alone." Yuffie said, pushing the blond towards the computer room. "Go bother your new Apprentice."

Sora paused, looking at Yuffie. "Hey, where's Cloud and Tifa?"

The black haired girl smiled. "Oh right, I forgot to tell you! They headed out to Midgar. Tifa opened up a bar there, and Cloud helps out around the house. And I'm _pretty_ sure they'll be getting married soon."

"What?! No way!" Sora gaped at her. "Cloud?? Married?!"  
"I know! But they're really cute together." Yuffie giggled, smiling widely. "At first, we all thought that Aeris would be kinda depressed since it seemed she really liked him, but I guess she's found someone else."

Sora frowned, wondering if it was Leon, when Roxas poked his head into their room. "So~Ra! My room's, like....isolated from everyone elses! I'm at the end of the hallway."

"Like it matters." Riku shot, smirking. "Since you usually stay with Axel anyway."

Roxas blushed, sticking his tongue out at him. "Shuddup, Riku."

"Roxas, be nice." Sora scowled. "And I thought you didn't sneak in there anymore?"

Roxas frowned, fidgeting. "...Axel says he has a lot of nightmares, so I go in there to make sure he's alright."

Silence. Yuffie decided to leave, not wanting to impose as Sora and Riku exchanged looks. _'But...Axel said he didn't have nightmares anymore...'_ The brunette thought sadly. _'Did he really feel like he had to lie to us?'_

"What's Axel doing?" Riku asked, trying to change the subject.

Roxas blinked. "Messing around with Uncle Cid's computer. But Cid doesn't want him reading any of the files cuz supposedly their 'confidential'."

Sora nearly fell over. _'Oh no! Those files are probably all about Heartless and Nobodies! What if Axel reads them and remembers??'_ Apparently, Riku realized the same thing because he walked out of the room towards the computer. Roxas and Sora followed him.

Leon was reading something as Axel and Cid talked rather loudly about something. Roxas stood next to the taller male, looking confused, and Aeris just giggled.

"What is it?" Sora asked Leon quietly.

"Just a bunch of things about Radient Garden." Leon replied. "He has a list of all the people who used to live here and what they did for work...But I doubt much of them are here anymore. But there was a file about how Xehanort made the Heartless, and then notes on Nobodies."

"Don't let Axel see them." the younger male muttered. "I don't want him to remember before."

Leon nodded. "I figured..."

"What did you say?!"

Sora and Leon jumped, whirling around. Axel was looking at Aeris, either angry or really surprised. Roxas looked confused, looking between the two. "What's going on?"

"I-I mentioned that boy I had met in Midgar..." Aeris answered, eyes wide in case Axel exploded again. "His name's Zack Fair, he works with SOLDIER."

"Are you nuts?! Didn't Cloud tell you to stay away from them??" Yuffie snapped.

Axel gulped, and Sora saw that his hands were shaking. _'Wait a minute...'_

"Isn't Zack the name of your brother?" Roxas beat Sora to the question, making them all look at the red head.

Axel nodded. "Yeah...I don't remember much about him except that he had blue eyes and black hair...He was older than me by a few minutes."

"That's Zack all right..." Aeris whispered. "I didn't think anything of it when he mentioned a littlt brother. He said he was looking for you, so he joined SOLDIER."

"What's wrong with SOLDIER?" Axel asked Yuffie, frowning.

Yuffie sighed, looking uncomfortable, so Aeris decided to explain. "SOLDIER is a group of warriors who defend Shinra, which is a company trying to harness power from the Heartless...Cloud has had bad experiences with them in the past, and he warned us from being too close to them..." She turned to Yuffie. "But Zack isn't like that! He's a nice person, he only joined to find Axel."

"Aeris, he's got Heartless genes in him!" Yuffie argued. "Plus, they're destroying the Earth."

"Zack wasn't infected with Heartless, he said it was something else." Aeris frowned, defending the man. "You haven't met him, you don't know what he's like."

"Can I see him?" Axel cut in, stopping any more fighting.

Aeris hesitated, seeing Sora and Riku's concerned looks. "Well...it might be a good idea...He has been looking for you. But while Zack isn't dangerous, Shinra is. They might try to use you to control Zack..."

"Why would they do that?" Roxas asked, confused.

"Zack wouldn't do the Heartless Project, only something called the Jenova Project..." the brunette explained softly. "But even with just Jenova cells, he's their strongest member, so they want to use Heartless cells on him as well. Zack doesn't want that because he knows what Heartless do."

Roxas frowned, glancing at Axel. "What're Heartless?"

No one answered. Axel scowled, glaring at his 'parents'. "What haven't you told us?"

"Axel..."

"Heartless are monsters that go around stealing people's hearts." Riku answered, getting a look from Sora. "Me and Sora went to the other worlds and thought we defeated them, but....well, not everyone has given up on the darkness."

Axel scuffed. "Whatever. Are we going to Midgar or not? I'll go alone if I have to."

"I'll go with you." Roxas offered, making Axel smile.

Riku sighed. "Axel, maybe we should wait. We just got here."

"I can ask Zack to come here." Aeris offered quietly, not looking at anyone. "He mentioned that he would like to meet Leon, since he's head of Radiant Garden...plus, he said he needed a vacation away from Shinra."

"I bet." Yuffie shot.

"Yuffie." Leon gave her a look that made her huff and leave the room before he turned to Aeris. "It's sounds okay...Is that alright?"

The question was directed at Axel. Biting his lip, the red head nodded. He didn't think that finding his brother would be so easy...And then he felt bad because Roxas was the one who wanted to find his family. Really, until now, he didn't really care about finding anyone here in Radiant Garden.

"I'll go get ahold of him right now." Aeris said softly, hurrying out of the world.

Sora frowned, turning to Leon. "Wait...if they're using Heartless like that, shouldn't we stop them?"

"We can't." Leon grumbled. "It's out of my territory. And I can't start a war with a place like Midgar...They'd wipe us out in seconds."

"But we can't just let them do that!" the younger brunette argued.

Riku put a hand on his shoulder. "Of course not, Sora. But Radiant Garden needs to still recover. They can't just go out and declare war for people they know nothing about."

"Um..." Roxas broke the silence that suddenly engulfed them. "So, what now?"

"C'mon, Roxas." Axel grabbed his hand, making it obvious he was ignoring Sora and Riku. "We'll go look around."

"Sure that's a good idea?" Cid drawled, getting a look from Axel and Riku. "Them Dusks have been popping up everywhere lately."

Roxas blinked, looking confused. "Dusks....?"

"They're kinda liked Heartless..." Riku muttered. "Only smarter and more dangerous. If you see them, don't draw attention to yourself and get away."

Axel glared at them. "What else haven't you told us?"  
"Axel..."

"Tch." Axel's grip on Roxas's hand tightened and he pulled him after him as they left the house. Sora and Riku watched them go, hoping beyond hope that they didn't come across any Heartless or Nobodies.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

So, what do you think? Woot, Axel's found Zack!! But will Roxas find Namine?? Even I don't know! XP

R&R


End file.
